Middle names
by WaltzingLady
Summary: Two strangers share their middle name.
1. Forging friendships

\- 'What on earth do you think you are doing, Johnson?' cried an angry Fitzwilliam Darcy

Daniel Johnson took a step back and rubbed both his hands. He was a short bulky young man, with a broken brow. Taylor and Nelson – the biggest brutes Darcy had ever met (and that was a thing coming from the wilds in Derbyshire) – were forcefully holding a couple of young men against a wall, while Johnson laughed and hit them barehanded.

\- 'It is none of your business, Darcy. These stinky shits think themselves well above their station. They daydream about being welcome here…'

He accompanied his words with a blow to one of the blonds and, just a few seconds later, the future master of Pemberley knocked him down. Taylor released a very battered man to defend Johnson and faced Darcy, only to be lying on the floor less than a minute later. Darcy was well trained in boxing and fencing. He couldn't thank his father enough for being so insistent upon it. Nelson being outnumbered tried to escape, but once he stopped holding the third lad, the second unknown man struck him in the face. Not able to stand anymore, the unknown man rested his back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.

Darcy had a short look at the state of the blonds before he stepped on top of Nelson's throat. He then made clear that such behaviour wasn't to be tolerated and asked him to remember that his grandfather and his uncle were very influential Earls. He then proceeded to release the cad, who put as much distance as possible between them. He took a deep breath, helped both men to stand up and arranged his cravat.

\- 'Could we know who we our saviour is?'

\- 'Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy.'

A look passed between the two youngest.

\- 'But, of course… Mr Darcy. I am, a forever indebted, Theodore Bennet.'

\- 'My pleasure. Enough is enough: they have been trying to bully everyone since they put their feet on this College. And you are, sir?'

\- 'Charles Bingley, to serve, Mr Darcy.'

They shacked hands and walked back to the dormitories. From that day until their graduation in Cambridge, they were inseparable: Fitzwilliam was all poise, Charles all liveliness and Theodore all bantering.


	2. Disaster avoided

\- 'Darcy will never see it coming, I can assure you…'

Theodore instantly recognized the voice. He rooted on the spot. The laughter could be heard across the door. Some rough noises, some cheers and a lot more laughter. It had been long since Bennet indulged himself with a long night of drinks with his fellow students. It was one of those crisp spring nights with a nice looking full moon. He was walking back to his dormitory when he had been so absorbed by the idea of leaving University that he had missed the shortcut to the front entrance he used every day and used a hallway to the back entrance instead.

He stilled himself against the wall. A cold sweat run through his back. It couldn't be anyone other than Wickham. Hadn't he already been a bloody nuisance to all of them? He considered himself above eavesdropping and would have scolded any of his sisters for it, but he knew better than let that blackguard plot freely against one of his best friends.

The next ten minutes were spent by Bennet half staring incredulously at the door, half clenching his fists to avoid entering the room, kill the blackguard and be done with it. He remembered it was best to know the enemy's plans instead of punching him and not having a clue of what his next move would be. Much to the chagrin of his sister Elizabeth, he was a fine chess player. Once he got all the information he thought was needed, he turned around and fled.

His limbs couldn't take him quickly enough to the second floor. He stormed to Darcy's, waked him and dragged his half asleep and half-naked friend to Bingley's room, the one furthest. He then spent the rest of the night relating with dread George Wickham's infamous plan of eloping with the youngest Darcy. Georgiana was only 14. All having younger sisters, they felt deeply the sickness of the scenario Wickham had painted. They analyzed the situation, went all over the details Theo had overheard and decided a plan that would get them and their families rid of Wickham.

It was beyond the pale how shameless the scoundrel was. Not only he wished to steal - because it could only be called that way - the 30,000-pound dowry, but he also aimed to consume Georgiana's innocence in such a loathing way. To think he had already written several love-letters to the young lady. How such missives could have reached the young woman was a mystery to all of them. The distress of the night passed once a solid plan was decided upon. The threesome was put into action. Fitzwilliam didn't wait a minute more to break the news to his father through an express; he then arranged his luggage to be sent to Pemberley and rode fast to London in order to avoid disaster. The gratitude Darcy felt towards his friend would last a lifetime.


	3. Sailor and Siren

There was a rare but extremely pleasant summer breeze in London. He'd been distractedly pacing through the park, pondering the offer his uncle Gardiner had made him. Sailing to India was a lifetime adventure, and a risky one too. He had heard very colourful stories, each anecdote even more exotic than the one told before. He hadn't been able to contain his excitement when he had heard the news in his uncle's warehouse. If Uncle Edward hadn't insisted on him taking a couple of days to think about the opportunity, he could even be sailing at that moment. He chuckled; he knew that the ship wasn't bound to depart until three weeks later. He had to go to Longbourn, check on his family and then travel back to London and then to Plymouth.

He remembered when he had spent a year begging his father to let him sail before he was _shipped_ to Cambridge. He smiled pleasantly remembering the past four years, his two best friends; indeed he couldn't resent his father for that decision. He went to University earlier than most, it had been a challenge but one he had been eager to accept.

He was chuckling as he thought what Fitzwilliam's stern reaction to his trip to India would be and his mother's most effusive prohibition, when he hit something solid. As he heard a gasp, it must have been someone. He had good reflexes, the book she had been holding fell to the floor but he was able to stabilise her by holding her forearm. They were quite close, much closer than property allowed. He was momentarily lost in her cerulean eyes. She seemed equally entranced. A few seconds passed by, but - to them - it seemed much longer. Something inside them thrilled, a flicker of recognition passed between them. The feeling that arises when you know you meet a person that is going put your life upside down. Seconds seemed to stretch to minutes, both of them fixed on their spots.

Only screaming children that run nearby were able to wake them up from their revery and come back to their senses. He released his grip on her arm and mumbled an apology while he bowed to the young gentlewoman. He lifted the book from the floor. She was tall, blond and a becoming blush was spreading from her checks up to her hears. Her fashionable muslin dress was a sign of her belonging to the elite of the _Ton_.

\- 'Did I hurt you?'  
\- 'Not at all, it was my entire fault, I was so enthralled by the book that I was walking without looking…' - she spoke so fast that Theodore found it hard to understand her.  
\- 'Actually, me neither. So we are both to be found at fault on this matter. Here, I wouldn't dream of keeping you from the Wrights story.'

She gasped, blushed even more brightly and averted her gaze while getting back her reading material. There was some silence, but the lady couldn't refrain her curiosity.

\- 'Did you actually read the novel, Sir?'  
\- 'Of course, I have to keep up with my sisters' pursuits and I have five of them.'  
\- 'Oh!' - she seemed a bit at lost for words, before adding - 'That is extremely thoughtful.'  
\- 'I would say it is more selfish than thoughtful as I don't want to be totally left out the conversation when at home.'

They broadly smiled at each other and then seemed to take in their unseemly position. Two strangers, standing on a side path in Hyde Park, so they absentmindedly took their leaves. She returned to her companion, who was resting on a nearby bench and he strolled down to Cheapside, head in the clouds.


	4. Music Store

Two days after the park incident, Georgiana Darcy was absorbed in some music sheets, trying to decide which one to buy. Her master had insisted on a particular set of pieces, but he couldn't be aware of these new tunes, right? She was in the last shop she was visiting today and it was by far the most interesting one. Apart from being the only place to have the scores she needed, Mister Woods kept a very eclectic collection. The shop tender and a man were walking from behind the counter and speaking in a very animated fashion.

She had time to recognize and study him before he came upon her. He cut a dashing figure. It was hard to keep from looking to his happy smile, but she had time to take in his strawberry blond hair, broad shoulders and tall frame. Mr Woods and he were so absorbed in the conversation. She was secretly satisfied when he stated that he liked Bach better than Haydn, for she was of the same opinion. As he was leaving the shop, after a handshake with Mr Wood, he almost stumbled against the young lady.

\- 'It seems we were bound to clash against the other, once again. Disaster was happily avoided this time.'

She thought she wouldn't have minded him holding her close and, despite all her effort, she couldn't stifle a giggle. He bowed and she curtsied. Then, they looked at each other.

\- 'But I surely cannot part from you again without knowing your name, my lady.'

She looked around as if hoping someone would appear out of the woods to formally introduce them.

\- 'Sir, I …'  
\- 'Yes, you are right: this won't do at all. It would be very unseemly.' – He said to relieve her from her embarrassment – 'There is nobody to properly introduce us. Would it be acceptable to exchange our middle names, as did Miss Thompson and Mr Wright?'

She shot a doubtful look at him, but couldn't find anything at fault with his broad smile and engaging manners, so she acquiesced.

\- 'Then, I am Anne. I am very pleased to meet you, again.'  
\- 'What an honour, Miss Anne.' – He put a hand on his chest and said – 'Thomas, at your service.'

The damn holding their enthusiasm seemed to shatter at that moment and they couldn't stop nor talking nor smiling. He commented on the difficulty of the pieces she was perusing. She spoke about her passion for the pianoforte. He proceeded to enlighten her about his mission on visiting the shop: gifting his younger sisters with some music for their birthdays. She talked about her older brother gifting her music being her fondest memories. The doorbell rang and the magic ended. Her companion entered the shop and they realized in what position they were. Theodore immediately took his leave.


	5. Anchored to habit

Life was as it always had been in Meryton: anchored to habit. When she got to the fence between Longbourn and Netherfield, Lizzy wondered if Mr Bingley was in any way related to her elder brother's close friend, a Mr Charles Bingley. She thought it was probable, but father had been tight-tongued about the gentlemen, not even sharing the slightest taunt. She had never met any of Theodore's closest friends but had heard so much about them that she thought she'd be able to recognise them.

Anyway, she supposed the intrigue would end that night and, hopefully, Mrs Bennet's effusions too. She shocked her head while heading back home; there had to be something so very unpleasant about Mr Bingley to outweigh the five thousand reasons of his suitability. At least, Jane was the recipient of most of their mother's excesses. How she wished Theodore would be back in one piece from his trip, as it would soothe - at least partially - their mother's nerves.

It had taken her some time to accept that her brother was entitled to a very different lot in life, from inheriting Longbourn to being able to travel as he wished. As children, they had been thick as thieves. No pirate adventure, tree climbing and puddle jumping were to be done if the other wasn't around. Theodore had been all their parents had pledged for. Born two years later, Jane had been a sweet tempered angelical baby girl. It was only natural, that having one saviour and one beautiful little lady at home, Mrs Bennet didn't pay much attention to Lizzy. Truth to be told, the matriarch had hoped for a second son; knowing full well that her position would be more secure with a spare heir. Mary, Catherine and Lydia were born after Lizzy out of that same desire.

Even if adolescence had seen them pursue different interests, they had continued to be very close. These two years without her brother had been long. He was, after all, one of her confidants and most beloved persons, even if they had seen each other less and less since he was enrolled to Cambridge, six years prior. After attending Cambridge, which in itself was already unreachable for Elizabeth, he had sailed on board one of Uncle Gardiner's boat to India. Meeting new people, visiting new places, discovering history and traditions… She spinned around trying to image all those places. What were oceans and faraway places compared to the boring Meryton?

All taken into consideration, she couldn't complain, Theodore had shared most of his notes from university and he was the best writer and the most avid correspondent, which resulted in adventurous and highly amusing night readings. She was also fully aware that she had been luckier than most of the gentlewomen, her father had been incredibly accommodating with her education. She also actively helped in the running of the family estate, all the more since Theo had sailed. What a bluestocking she was! She absentmindedly smiled to a group of young lads that were running across the fields and walked back home ruminating about the mysterious occupants of Netherfield.


	6. Mannerisms

The house had been a flurry of activity. No detail was too small to avoid Mrs Bennet's attention. No decision was kept long enough to avoid the entire house going down in a spiral of craziness. Dear Charlotte had been kind enough to remark the beauty of her tresses, which had to be redone twice under Mrs Bennet's guidance.

The huge expectation had been rewarded by the appearance of the most sophisticated group of people Elisabeth had ever seen in Meryton. Two tall and handsome gentlemen, a shorter one and three ladies, two of whom looked like they'd rather be miles away. They were being introduced to different families in turn. The dancing restarted and the youngest lady was swept to the dancefloor by the youngest Lucas.

Elisabeth found the mannerisms of her neighbours while they were being introduced to such an elevated group of people entertaining. She could see the ravenous look every matron was giving the gentlemen. Their community lack of young gentlemen was no secret. Theodor new it well. So intent she was on catching every amusing reaction to share them with her father on the morrow, that she was the first to spot him. Thus, as if a running lady from end to end of the Meryton Assembly room wasn't enough to stir everyone's attention towards the entrance, once she reached the man, the cry she gave and the spinning of the lady that ensued took all the attention from the Netherfield party. Mr Darcy, who would have frowned upon such an ill-bred display on any other occasion, couldn't help thinking of it as a blessing.


End file.
